A vehicle hitch can include a tubular member to which various implements, such as bicycle racks or luggage racks, may be attached. Specifically, such an implement may include a hitch attachment in the form of a bar that extends into the tubular member of the hitch. A standard vehicle hitch tubular member includes a transversely extending hole through the tubular member to allow a pin to be inserted through the tubular member and through a hole in a bar of the implement. With the pin passing through the tubular member and the bar, the bar of the hitch attachment is prevented from slipping out of the tubular member.